<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining Love by Bavariah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271879">It's Raining Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah'>Bavariah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, F/M, Mutual Pining, Single Parent Sansa Stark, Young Tywin Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a love from first sight for him, but was she interested?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Raining Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>She was a lovely creature. It had been years since a woman caught his eyes, bewitched him, and took his heart from the first sight. Beautiful would be an understatement; her eyes were expressive, and her tender smile almost made his knees buckle. </p><p>Tywin wanted to speak to her when he saw her with a child, and he knew she wasn't his to have, or so he thought. </p><p>Sansa had an eye on him, and his reputation didn't bother her. He was ruthless, cold, and unfeeling if the gossip was right, but she never cared. She saw him that day in the street. He was in a hurry heading somewhere, but how could he notice her? She was nothing to him.</p><p>Days and months passed since then, and here she was applying for a job in his company. His brother Kevan was responsible for hiring and accepting new employees, but Tywin offered to read her profile to his surprise. </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t pursue her, but what could he tell his curious self? She was 22, and with a child, Tywin frowned. She was still young to raise a toddler. What kind of partner she had? Tywin didn’t like that at all, but her degree and experience were enough to hire her. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sansa was chatting to a coworker when her new boss summoned her to his office. She hoped he wouldn't fire her that fast. She needed the job to feed herself and Theo. She was a hard worker, but nobody could predict the future. </p><p>“Good morning, Ms. Stark. I need your assistance today with the overload of tasks on my disk.” When she arrived, Tywin noticed how her cheek reddened at his penetrative gaze, and a desire surged through him to touch her face and kiss her. </p><p>He stood and walked to her side. His tall figure didn't intimidate her. His force shone through him; she could say he was charming when he almost neared her, but where were such thoughts coming from? He was the Great Lion!</p><p>When they finished, Tywin offered to drive her home. She stilled, wondering what was that about. Would he do that? Him of all people? He sensed her discomfort and apologized, “I understand, Ms. Stark.”</p><p>“It’s alright, sir.” She blushed again, “It’s raining outside, and I don't want to wait long for a taxi.”</p><p>Tywin was holding her umbrella when he escorted her to the apartment, and for him, she looked even more intriguing in the face of wind and rain. Then she unexpectedly kissed his lips. </p><p>“But aren't you married or have a partner?” He asked after he poured his soul into the kiss.</p><p>“No.” She smiled sadly. “He abandoned me when I became pregnant, and I don't want to depend on my parents all the time.” Tywin nodded and shut his eyes to press his lips against hers. They were quite delicious before he stopped, hearing her son and the babysitter’s voice. </p><p>“I want you.” He sighed. </p><p>“Oh, I want you too.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>